Need for Speed: Carbon/Development
Development refers to production of game content that may have been removed, altered, or purposely excluded from game play in the retail release of Need for Speed: Carbon. Cars Cars may have been removed from Need for Speed: Carbon due to licencing issues, a change in the desired car list variety, availability of resources, or functionality. 'Vehicles' *Audi A4 3.2 FSI quattro *Ambulance *Cadillac CTS (Gen. 1) *Camper *Cement Truck *Coupe *Traffic variant of Dump TruckGame file: attributes.bin; Vehicle: trafdmptr *Mazda Mazda3 *Player drivable Police State CruiserGame file: attributes.bin; Vehicle: player_cop_gto *Player drivable Cross unitVideo: Need for Speed Carbon PlayStation 3 Trailer - Online *Pizza Delivery Car *Porsche 911 Carrera S (997) *Porsche 911 Turbo S (996) *Police Helicopter for pursuitsGame file: attributes.bin; Vehicle: copheli *Truck hauling an Autozone trailer *Truck hauling boxes *Truck hauling containers *Truck hauling pipes *Tank Truck *Truck without trailer *A player drivable truck without trailerGame file: attributes.bin; Vehicle: cs_semi *Volkswagen Golf GTI (Mk5) 'Bonus Cars' *Several bonus cars feature unused prices for the car lot. **Audi Le Mans quattro - $250.000 **BMW M3 GTR (Race) - $300.000 **Chevrolet Camaro Concept - $100.000 **Chevrolet Chevelle SS - $65.000 **Ford Shelby GT500 (2006) - $140.000 **Koenigsegg CCX - $250.000 **Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 - $245.000 **Lexus IS300 - $27.000 **Lotus Europa S - $50.000 **Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T $35.000 **Pagani Zonda F - $250.000 **Plymouth Road Runner - $85.000 **Pontiac GTO (2005) - $35.000 **Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997) - $245.000 **Toyota Corolla GT-S - $15.000 **Toyota MR2 - $25.000 'Presets' Preset cars are pre-tuned and pre-customised cars. They are created by the developers to be used in cutscenes, in races with specific opponents cars, and for custom or bonus car designs. Several preset cars can be found in the game files of the retail game and the PlayStation 2 demo. Career mode *The Crew tutorial race would take place in Montezuma Avenue instead of Salazar Street. *During the Crew tutorial race, Nikki would say she loves the player in Text.Image: Cut Nikki's text in PlayStation 2 demo Crew tutorial *During the initial chase against Cross at the start of the game, the player used the Toyota Supra which was given by Darius in prologue.Video: DVD Story PageToPicture *The chase against Cross at the start of the game would've been longer, ending after the player reached the bottom of Lookout Point.PlayStation 2 demo files; Entry: "race_bin_santafe/1_crosschase/finishline" *The circuit race against Kenji would take place in the reverse route of North Road. *Platinum Condos is a cut Race Wars route which would take place in Silverton after beating Darius. 'Cutscene' *Two cutscenes were completly removed from the final game: seq03_nikkidrives and seq04_meetneville. *Several sentences from cutscenes were either removed or shortened in the final game. Some of them can be seen in the Collectors Edition videos such as Page To Picture, Characters and On Set. Most of the dialogues can be found in game files. Game files: English_Global.bin; PlayStation 2 demo files **Cutscene "attract_english_": ***"Yeah. I heard you were back in town. Now I want to hear you're gone." - Kenji **Cutscene "seq01_opening_english_": ***"I can't believe Darius gave you this car. Start it up, let's hear it." - Nikki ***"I think you're ready, I think you're going to blow them away." - Nikki or Darius ***"I don't have time for this, you...you know what? This is... ''" - Darius ***"''I have suspect party in custody. Suspect is code 5 and I'm still code 8. Repeat, code 8 assistance required. Hey! Don't move! Suspect is resisting arrest. We have a code 8 here. Get 'em cuffed! ''" - Several police officers **Cutscene "seq02_busted_english_": ***"''Whoa! Damn! My bad Romeo, my bad. Look, we'll catch up real soon. You have yourself a nice night. (Laughing) ''" - Nathan Cross ***"''I don't want to hear anything from you OK? Just listen‚ ''" - Nikki **Cutscene "seq05_safehouse_english_": ***"''Listen. I... I'm not saying you wouldn't have won but were you watching when I put that guy into the wall? ''" - Neville ***"''Hey, Nikki. You miss me? ''" - Neville ***"''Wha... What's to put up with? ''" - Neville ***"''Nothing, ah you're a nice guy. ''" - Sal **Cutscene "seq06_samsonflashback_english": ***"''Hey! Stop! Freeze! I got ya! Get down on the ground! ''" - Unknown police officer **Cutscene "seq07_restaurant_english_": ***"''How'd you hear? ''" - Darius ***"''A friend mentioned it. ''" - Darius' Henchmen ***"''Is this because I had a thing for him? That's ancient. ''" - Nikki ***"''What's gotten into you? ''" - Nikki or Darius ***Not all races are won on the track. - Nikki or Darius **Cutscene "seq08_yumiflashback_english_": ***"''I usually notice things everyone else misses, like, faster routes. Kenji, he can tune cars, but he just can't see what's in front of his face you know? ''" - Yumi ***"''Hey! Freeze! Police! Don't move! Stay there! Hold it! Hands in the air!! ''" - Unknown police officer **Cutscene "seq09_nikkiflashback_english_": ***"''Step out of your vehicles! Hands on your heads! Units 1 and 5, containment! Get on containment! ''" - Unknown police officer **Cutscene "seq10_colinflashback_english_": ***"''I just want to win. What about you? ''" - Colin **Cutscen "seq13_herowins_english_": ***"''Congratulations, I always knew you could do it. But you know there's someone else in town who hasn't quite tested you out there yet. What do you say? You and me? ''" - Nikki City *According to the concept map, Palmont City would have been an island.Image: Concept map; Concept map with territories *Territories featured a different layout in early versions.Screenshot: Early Territories layout *Four Pursuit breakers were cut from San Juan.Images: Gas Station; Monuments; Restaurant *There was an additional car lot and garage in Silverton.Screenshot: Palmont City Pre-release map *The PlayStation 2 demo features an unused minimap from an unknown Speedway. *An unfinished canyon can be found out of the game boundaries. Although it has similar layout to the Lookout Point, it doesn't feature breakable barriers and has excessive amount of lampposts. Crew *Scorpios were previously named as Scorpions. They are used as the main crew in the game's demo. *In the Playstation 2 demo game files, Kings and Fortuna are referenced as two different crews. In the final release, references only to Fortuna can be found, which is currently used for the Kings crew. *Black Hearts featured a different logo and were named Phantoms. *Los Colibries featured a logo with darker colors. *An unknown crew named The Trust can be found in the PlayStation 2 demo game files. They were possibly replaced by Rotor 4. *Each minor crew would have their own map camo type. CAMO_TYPE_08 is a cut texture which would have been used by Black Hearts.Game files: ZZDATA2.BIN; Entry "crews/minor/minor_crew_black_hearts" *The player would have to pay to hire a Crew member. If the player tried hiring a crew member without enough money, a message would appear. The code is still in the game files and can be enabled, however the message is missing.Image: Hiring members without enough money *Manic is a cut Crew Memeber listed in the game files. It is unknown which would have been his initial crew, or which role he would have in the game's story.Game files: gameplay.bin; Entry "characters/manic" Customisation *Windshield and Rear Window decals were cut.Image: Front Window decals; Rear Window decals *Customizable License Plates were cut.Image: License Plate Menu *Customizable Headlight colors were cutImage: Headlight Color Menu: **Blue colour headlight; **Green colour headlight; **Indigo colour headlight; **Orange colour headlight; **Red colour headlight; **Violet colour headlight; **Yellow colour headlight; *In Ride Height customization, the Ride Pitch option was cut.Image: Ride Pitch *Several vehicles, including custom cars, featured up to five custom bodykits.Game files: attributes.bin; Class "ecar", under the node "racers" *The brake disc model would change alongside applied brake performance part upgrades.Game folder: BRAKES *Autosculpt for stock wheels was cut. 'Wheels' Aftermarket wheels from Foose were cut during the game's development. NFSPS2Demo_WheelsFoose1.jpg|Foose Speedster NFSPS2Demo_WheelsFoose2.jpg|Foose Splitz NFSPS2Demo_WheelsFoose3.jpg|Foose Nitrous Silver 'Vinyl Files' Several vinyls were cut. Although most of them are still in the game, some can be found only in the PlayStation 2 demo. Note that the VIRUS vinyls are exclusive to the Xbox 360 version.Game file: GlobalB.lzc Events 'Event Names' *A few track names that are not used by any route are refered in language filesGame file: English_InGame.bin, they could be either unreleased routes or early names for released routes: **Mount Kempton Drift **Silverton Peak Drift **Kenji Battle **Angie's Last Resort **Enage the Wolf 'Event Routes' Game Modes *References to Lap Knockout can be found, which is sometimes alluded to as either Crew Knockout or Knockout. *Races could have no owner.Image: Race without owner *Race Wars originally had 20 opponents. On Xbox360 and PlayStation 3 releases up to 19 opponents participate in a race, but only 11 opponents participate in the PC release. *Milestones were planned to be a part of Career mode.Image: Pursuit Lenght Milestone; Infractions Milestone *Some canyon sprint events can support up to 7 opponents, although it is not possible to set more than 3 opponents. 'Pursuit' *10 heat levels were made possible, although only 8 are used in the gameGame files: attributes.bin. Levels 9 and 10 may have been dropped for design scope or technical reasons. **Heat Level 9 features Police Civic Cruisers. **Heat Level 10 features multiple Sergeant Cross Corvettes. 'Challenge Series' *According to the PlayStation 2 demo, a few Challenge Series events changedPlayStation 2 demo files: gameplay.bin: **The Bronze Canyon Duel challenge named Journeyman's Bane would take place in Lofty Height Downhill. **The Silver Knife's Edge Drift would take place in Gold Valley Run. **Gold Lookout Point Drift would take place in Deadfall Junction. **The Gold Race War challenge which takes place in Kempton would have take place in Silverton using the same route as the unreleased Race War Platinum Condos. General *Originally, Yumi would make the game's Public Service Annoucement video.Video: Yumi PSA video. Although she still makes the Public Service Announcement video in the PlayStation 2 NTSC-J release. *Game's intro had minimal changes.Video: Early game's intro *The game would have dynamic shadows dependant on the moon.Video: Canyon Drift; Track Drifting *A second flag girl was cut from the PC, PS3 and Xbox 360 releases. She is still featured in the Gamecube, PS2, Wii and Xbox releases.Image: Cut flag girl in an unused NIS; Cut flag girl in an unused NIS *Loading screen was different in PlayStation 2 demo.Image: Loading Screen from PlayStation 2 demo *The Minimap finish marker featured different colors.Image: Early minimap finish marker *Yellow flares were cutImage: Yellow flares. It is unknown where they would have been used. *At one point during the game's development, the races' barriers were Yellow before being changed to Blue.Image: Blue Barrier *Canyon breakable barriers featured a different design.Image: Early Canyons barrier *Drafter effect featured different particles.Image: Early Drafter Effects *The race and safe house engage particles were the same as the ones from ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted.Image: Circuit Particles, Sprint Particles *One of the early Reward Cards included the Honda CBR 600f4 as a reward, possibly as a placeholder.Image: Early Reward Card *A reward marker named Reduce Heat was removed from the Boss' rewards.Image: Reduce Heat, Reduce Heat Marker *A reward of $10,000 would have been given to the player in the career mode if they had played previous games. This feature is available only in the PlayStation 2 release. Textures Several unused textures files can be found in the game files of the retail game and the PlayStation 2 demo, although some may be leftover content from the overlapping development of Need for Speed: Most Wanted. 'Texture Files' References Category:Need for Speed: Carbon